A Lycanthrope's Mate
by feather-rain24
Summary: Being a werewolf means that Remus Lupin hasn't had control over most of his life. What happens when the wolf wants something the man fights against? The more Remus resists the wolf the more he comes to discover; about himself, about the wolf and about the woman they love. M for later chapters (when all characters are of legal age).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry Potter the fabulous Joanne Rowling does.**

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at Number 12, Grimmauld Place to await a report from Severus Snape, and Professor McGonagall about the upheaval Umbridge was causing at Hogwarts; the atmosphere was relaxed despite the apprehension about the impending confrontation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At the head of the table in The Black Family home's kitchen, was the Black heir himself, Sirius Black, sitting alongside his best friend, Remus Lupin.

Both men were the epitome of calm and collected – however, on the inside, they were on tender hooks.

Speaking aside so no-one else could hear, Remus whispered, "Stop worrying so much, Padfoot; Harry is a bright boy, he'll give that woman hell if he has to. He's not alone either. He has Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione beside him as well as countless others. Have faith."

Hearing these words of comfort did little to relax the tension in Sirius' gut. "Moony, you know as well as I do words aren't going to help me relax. You know I need to see him, just as I know you need to see her."

At Sirius' words, Remus grew hot under the collar and tried to immerse himself in listening to Tonks and Kingsleys' conversation on current happenings in the Auror Department of the Ministry.

"Not so conciliatory now are we, Moony?" Sirius smirked.

Remus instantly thought back to the time he confessed to Sirius in a moment of drunken weakness...

 _It was the day after Remus had transformed in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the day he had left Hogwarts to ease his guilt. Or so that was what he had told himself. Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, Remus dragged himself to the kitchen, barely able to stay upright due to his exhaustion. Collapsing onto the wooden bench on one side of the table, his werewolf senses alerted him to the scent of blood and firewhiskey not a foot from him._

 _Picking his head up, Remus started to babble, "I am so sorry, Sirius. If I had only taken my wolfsbane instead of being solely focused on finding Peter, it wouldn't have happened. I didn't hurt Ron or Hermione did I? Oh Merlin, I've hurt you. Sirius, please forgive me..."_

 _The animagus let Remus ramble on before nudging the bottle of firewhiskey in the werewolf's direction. "There is nothing to forgive, mate. Just get that down and stop whining for Godric's sake."_

 _Without hesitation, Remus proceeded to down the whole bottle in one go. "Be thankful it takes a lot for me to get drunk." Remus laughed lowering his head into his arms as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius heard Remus whisper, "She called to me. She called to the wolf. I could have stayed teaching DADA, but the wolf would not settle knowing she was so close, and he couldn't have her." Remus slowly raised his eyes to see Sirius staring at him with a shocked expression upon his face. With eyes flecked with amber, he continued in a low growl, "The wolf wants Hermione."_

Growling at Sirius, Remus' eyes flashed. "You know I respect the witch. She kept my secret for months, even from her own friends; that is not something I take lightly."

With a hearty chuckle, Sirius replied, "But even you have to admit she is turning into one fiery little witch."

Before Remus could rebuke his friend, the fireplace at the opposite end of the room burst alive with green flames before spewing out a frantic looking Snape. "Is Black here?"

At this, Sirius practically flew at Snape, who went grey at seeing him. "Potter and his bloody heroic friends think you're at the prophecy room in the Ministry. If he hadn't been so obnoxious during his Occlumency lessons, this wouldn't have happened."

Silence enveloped the room. All at once, every member of the Order present besides Snape – who remained behind both to protect his cover, and find a way to inform Dumbledore – apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

As soon as their feet hit the Atrium, Sirius and Remus sprinted off to The Department of Mysteries, the rest of their comrades close behind them. They knew their way from so many months guarding the door to it, so it took them a short time to enter the circular entrance room, and find where the children were.

Upon opening the door to the Death Chamber, Sirius' vision turned red at seeing Lucius Malfoy towering over a scared looking Harry as the boy was reaching out to hand over the prophecy on which his lifehad been mapped out. Without thinking, Sirius stormed over and punched Lucius square in the face, and a few seconds later heard the satisfying smash of the prophecy as it slipped from the blond's hand and crashed on the floor.

Searching for Remus with his eyes, Sirius found him battling a masked Death Eater, his attention diverted between his own duel and across the room from him, where Hermione was fighting against Antonin Dolohov.

Remus' eyes widened in alarm when he saw Hermione being struck by a curse from Dolohov, a shocked expression on her face as she collapsed, and the force of his anger turned his eyes amber. In a flash, he disposed his own opponent – Sirius heard bones crunching as the Death Eater was thrown against a wall with the force of a wrecking ball, – and engaged Antonin, who appeared surprised at the ferocity of Remus' duelling.

Within seconds, the werewolf had his Dolohov on his knees, silver ropes magically wrapped around him, rendering him useless.

Amidst the chaos of the battle, Moody shouted, "LUPIN! GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE!"

Resisting the urge to go to Hermione – her close proximity was driving his inner wolf crazy. She's finally here! The beast whispered gleefully inside his head, distracting him and earning him a singed arm from one of Malfoy's curses, – Remus rounded up Neville, Luna, Ron and Ginny, dodging and deflecting curses from the remaining Death Eaters. The children obediently followed him, half dragging a giggling, delirious Ron with them.

With them safely tucked beside the door, Kingsley and Moody taking up guard posts in from of them, Remus turned around to go to Hermione, and froze on his steps at the scene before him; Sirius and Harry were duelling Malfoy, Tonks was busy levitating an unconscious Crabbe to the rest of the restrained Death Eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling madly, was on her knees, crawling over the unconscious body of Hermione, a silver knife in her hand.

Everything happened at once; Harry finally managed to disarm Lucius, Bellatrix – hearing Malfoy's scream of impotent rage as Sirius magically bound him, – looked up, and without batting an eyelash, she raised her wand and cast an Avada Kedavra at Sirius. Without his permission, a desperate scream was torn from Remus' throat as he watched the jet of green light heading toward his best friend – his last remaining friend.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Tonks threw herself to her cousin, tackling him to the ground and taking the curse that was meant for Sirius. In a daze of rage and grief, Sirius sat up, cradling Tonks' body in his arms. Both he and Bellatrix threw an Avada at each other.

At that exact moment, the entrance doors literally blew open, and Albus Dumbledore, wand extended and a terrifying expression on his face, stood there.

Bellatrix reflexively turned to the doors; Sirius's curse hit her square on her chest.

Sirius on the other hand acted on instinct; throwing himself to the side, Tonks's body still held in his arms, he avoided the green jet of light by a hair's breadth. Lucius was not so lucky; grey eyes wide as Dumbledore descented the stairs, he didn't notice Bellatrix's curse heading at him, until it hit him right between his eyes and by then, it was too late for him.

The large room became swathed in silence.

Dumbledore wasted no time in casting curses and spells at the still standing Death Eaters; outnumbered and outclassed – no one of them was foolish enough to believe he could take out Albus Dumbledore , – they started apparating away. Soon, the only people in the room were the Order members, the children and the incapacitated Death Eaters.

Kingsley, face ashen and eyes shining with unshed tears, walked over to Tonks' body; kneeling down, he reached out hesitantly, as if by keeping from touching her would somehow make her death a lie, a hallucination. Seeing Sirius' red rimmed eyes, a wail of agony escaped his lips, and he pulled the witch from her cousin's arms, and to his. Cradling her to his chest, tears running down his cheeks, he let grief consume him.

Hearing Kingsley mourn for the woman he loved, Remus came to his senses; running over to Hermione, he knelt beside her and touched her throat, only breathing when he felt her pulse. She was still alive, but barely.

Her left arm was bleeding profusely, deep gashes marrying her pale skin, and he could see a dark bruise spreading under her shirt, most probably from Dolohov's curse, whatever it was.

"Come on, Hermione wake up," he murmured, conjuring a bandage around her arm. It'd have to do until he got her to Pomfrey. "Don't leave me, sweetheart, stay alive."

Scooping her up, he joined the other Order members, careful not to jostle her too much. Albus, a solemn expression on his aged face, looked around at the small rescue team and the six teenagers, and realised he needed to act quickly, before Cornelius showed up. The Ministry had been compromised, so they needed to get Harry away immediately.

"The children need medical attention, but I don't trust St Mungo's, not after this. We need to go upstairs and use the fireplaces to floo to Hogwarts; Poppy will take care of them."

Heads bobbing in numb agreement, they followed him as he made his way upstairs, in silence. When they reached the Atrium, Albus led the way to the fireplace closest to them, and Remus heard him ask a sombre Sirius and Harry to stay behind; they'd be flooing to his office, since he needed to speak with Harry and he had the prudency to not demand Sirius go back to Grimmauld Place, but the rest of them would be flooing straight to Madame Pomfrey's office; he had send her a Patronus earlier, so the Matron was already waiting for them.

Kinglsey stayed behind; he wouldn't be joining them. There was nothing Poppy could do for Tonks, and he needed to inform her parents, and deliver her body. Speaking quietly with Albus, the dark skinned wizard nodded, and left first, after allowing Sirius the chance to kiss Tonks' kiss one last time.

On his left, Neville Longbottom was supported by Luna Lovegood, his nose bleeding and turning dark; on his right, Ginny was struggling with her brother, who was acting irrationally. He almost smiled at the young girl's exasperated threats that she'd tell their mother if he didn't behave, but the smile died at his lips when the unconscious witch in his arms groaned quietly, her eyebrows scrunching in pain.

There was no room in his mind for worrying for anyone other than Hermione at the moment.

 **A huge thank you to my beta waterflower20 who has basically held my hand throughout editing and publishing.**

 **Please rate and review. This is my first fanfic and it would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry Potter the fabulous Joanne Rowling does.**

Chapter Two

Dawn broke over the dew sprinkled grassy hills of Hogwarts, illuminating the tall panes of the castle's hospital wing. The sun rays dancing over his face, warming him, woke Remus from an uneasy slumber; he moved stiffly easing out the kinks in his neck from sleeping in an uncomfortable wooden chair all night, to gaze at the reason for his aches.

Hermione.

Still unconscious. Still deathly pale. But alive.

Remus didn't have it in him to respond to the wolf as his heightened senses allowed him to hear her heartbeat. For that, the human in him was thankful.

"Poppy said she'll be fine in a few days."

Remus turned his head to see Sirius in the exact same position in the opposite cubicle, next to Harry's sleeping form. Jerkily nodding his head, Remus reached out to run his hand along the inside of Hermione's left arm, tracing the awful scars left behind by Bellatrix; as his fingertips traced the crudely carved letters on the previously unblemished skin, the wolf growled menacingly, thirsting for Bellatrix's blood.

Only the knowledge that the witch had been dealt with stopped him, both of them, from going after her.

"When she wakes up, tell her. She's intelligent enough to understand, Remus. I can see the way you look at her, mate. It's not just the wolf that wants her, not anymore..." Sirius spoke softly.

Remus froze. The wolf sneered _. When the mutt tells you, you see reason. Pathetic. She is mine. Yours. Our mate…_ _  
_  
Remus bolted out of his chair, staring at his best friend with a horrified expression. The wolf wants to mate with her, he realised, failing to hide the horrified expression that crossed his features.

A 15 year old child? Remus internally screamed at his monster.

He was met with silence.

Disgusted at his inner wolf, Remus turned to look at the innocent little witch cocooned in soft white blankets; she was the epitome of innocence and beauty as she laid there, her chest rising and falling softly, and her hair sprawled on the pillow.

"Tell me when she wakes up, Sirius." As fast as he could manage, Remus hurried out of the hospital wing, out of the castle and outside of Hogwarts' wards. Taking a deep breath to clear his nostrils of her enticing scent of parchment and cinnamon, he apparated to Grimmauld Place, immediately rushing to the only place where he could find solace – the library.

The Black Family library held hundred of books on the darks arts, something Sirius had told him back in their school days; a fact that proved useful to him at the moment. Running his hand along the mahogany bookshelves, Remus finally felt the tension slipping from his body; he had always felt at ease around books.

Remus had always been the one who knew the answer to every question, the one his friends always seek advice from; but right now, he felt lost.

He knew everything he needed to know about magic, but nothing about what it meant to be a werewolf; such was his disgust at what he was, that he had consciously avoided reading anything that might have shed some light in what was happening to him now.

But he couldn't postpone it any longer; not now, not when someone else, Hermione, was in the middle of this mess.

Lighting a torch by the door to illuminate the darkness of the room, Remus took one from the wall, and moved to the farthest corner from the entrance.

Tracing the faded, dusty tomes with his finger, Remus stopped on a book entitled 'Canis Lupus Luna'; there were literally hundreds of books on werewolves, but most of them were half truths, myths and prejudiced tales, with just enough truth in them to ensure credibility.

But this one didn't bother with sensationalist tales; 'Canis Lupus Luna' was a historical, empirical chronicle of lycanthropy. There were no lies in this book, just hard facts.

Carefully extracting the book from the shelf – having attended Hogwarts, he knew to always treat a book gently. You never knew how it'd react otherwise, – he moved to sit in an emerald green, velvet chair near the small fireplace, a fire erupting the moment he settled; balancing the book on this thighs, he got comfortable before starting to read.

After what seemed like hours, Remus was beginning to get desperate; the wafer thin parchment seemed to held no useful information, and he was ready to give up, when he caught the word 'mate' in a footnote near the end of the book.

Inhaling sharply, he narrowed his eyes, and focused on the small section, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

 _Due to the afflicted people's complete denial of their inner wolf, it is a little known fact that werewolves, like normal wolves, mate for life. The human counterparts are rarely aware of their mate, even if they are close to them; it is when they are in their wolf form that they'll seek their mate out, intent to establishing a bond. Although usually through scent, there have been documented cases where a wolf heard its' mate's call, and responded._

 _Upon identifying their mate, the urge to bond grows stronger every day, until it'll become unbearable for the human to deny, and it will either force them to act, or the wolf will take control of their conscious mind._

Tentatively closing the book, Remus discovered his throat had become too dry to swallow, and his heart rate had accelerated. Hands shaking, he withdrew his wand from his robes' pocket, and cast a patronus, which took the shape of a wolf.

"Albus, I'm ready to take on more missions for the Order. My wounds have fully recover, so give me the word, and I'll go immediately."

The silver wolf tried to nuzzle his palm, but he didn't pay him much attention; inside his head, his wolf was growling, making him feel as if his head was going to explode from the pain.

 _YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM OUR MATE!_ The wolf snarled, fighting to keep Remus from shutting him down. Remus managed to maintain control over his mental faculties, but it took a lot of effort.

After five minutes of silence, a burst of light blinded him and he jumped; an envelope appeared, a red and gold Phoenix feather floating above it. Reaching out, he grabbed both the letter and the feather.

There were only a few words scribbled on the parchment, a set of coordinates in Romania where Remus knew a wolf pack dwelt. A pack Albus wanted him to associate himself with, gain their trust, and eventually their alliance for the inevitable battle between Voldemort's forces, and them.

Incinerating the letter in the fireplace, he stood up, and after extinguishing the fire and the torch by the door, he made his way to the basement. Once in the cold, cavernous kitchen, he shrugged on his old travelling cloak that had been left behind when they'd all rushed to the Ministry, and grabbed a handful of the emerald flood powder.

Even though he pretended he couldn't hear him, Remus heard every word his wolf whispered threateningly in his ear.

 _You will pay for this. Until you come back for her, I will make you suffer. You shall have no second of peace until we come back to her. Mark my words, human, by the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me to take over. And when I do, she will be mine._

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and the constructive feedback.**

 **I apologise in advance for the delay in upcoming chapters, I have recently started a full time job for the summer and can no longer dedicate all my time to the wonderful ideas stored in my head *sniffles*.**

 **Again, thank you to my wonderful beta waterflower20 who is amazing - if you haven't guessed already.**

 **Please rate and review.**


End file.
